Hello McFly
"Hello McFly" is the first track that appears on the band's eponymous album, Relient K, released in 2000. The song is two minutes and fourty-nine seconds in length and makes numerous references to the film trilogy Back to the Future, as the title implies. The song features lyrics that discuss regret for mistakes made in the past, with a wish to be able to go back and fix them. Lyrics A roll of the dice A slip of the tongue I was stirring up the hornet's nest It finally got me stung Said I'd do the right thing But the wrong was done It's over, excuse my grammar But the fat lady sung And I wish I was Michael J. Fox (Michael J. Fox) I'd visit the past Then come back to the future (Hello McFly) When I cleaned up my act Yeah I don't know What went through my head Was my conscience shut Was it left for dead I said I'm sorry But no one heard 'Cause actions (actions, actions) Actions speak louder than words I think I made God angry Yeah I'm sure that He's irate I just hope my remorse was not Too little to late I gave Him my track record He gave me a clean slate I'm forgiven and I'm living With no sin on my plate And I wish I was Michael J. Fox (Michael J. Fox) I'd visit the past Then come back to the future (Hello McFly) When I cleaned up my act Yeah I don't know What went through my head Was my conscience shut Was it left for dead I said I'm sorry But no one heard 'Cause actions (actions, actions) Actions speak louder than words Allusions Pop culture references * The song most notable references the cinematic trilogy Back to the Future in several fashions. ** The title of the song, "Hello McFly", is a reference to the main character of the films, Marty McFly. ** The chorus mentions visiting the past and then going "back to the future", which is indeed what Marty McFly does in the movie, serving as the namesake of the film. ** The lyrics also discuss a desire to be Michael J. Fox, which is a reference to the actor who played the part of Marty McFly in the films. * In the chorus, the common adage that "actions speak louder than words" is included. * The second stanza of the first verse alludes to the colloquialism "It ain't [sic] over until the fat lady sings." Relevant scripture passages * "Said I'd do the right thing, but the wrong was done" ** "For I do not do the good I want to do, but the evil I do not want to do—this I keep on doing." - Romans 7:19 * "Cause actions, actions speak louder than words" ** "Do not merely listen to the word, and so deceive yourselves. Do what it says." - James 1:22 * "I gave Him my track record, He gave me a clean slate" I'm forgiven and I'm living with no sin on my plate." ** "Wash away all my iniquity and cleanse me from my sin." - Psalms 51:2 ** "Repent, then, and turn to God, so that your sins may be wiped out, that times of refreshing may come from the Lord." - Acts 3:19 ** "If we confess our sins, He is faithful and just and will forgive us our sins and purify us from all unrighteousness." - I John 1:9 Trivia * This song first appeared as a two minute and thirty-six second long track on Relient K's debut EP, 2000 A.D.D. * At the end of the track, Matt Thiessen receives a voicemail message from Toby McKeehan (tobyMac) as follows: Matt Theissen - "Wassup, this is Thiessen; you can uh, go ahead and leave a message at the... [Beep]" Toby McKeehan - "Hey Thiessen, uh, this is Toby. Look man, a song about Marilyn Manson will never, ever, be on a CD put out by Gotee Records, period." ** This is an ironic reference to the next song on the album entitled "My Girlfriend" that features the lyrics, "Marilyn Manson ate my girlfriend." Category:Songs